Michelle Lovretta
Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and produced by Jay Firestone and Prodigy Pictures. The original pilot written to sell the series to Showcase was Vexed, and was used as Episode 1.08 of Season 1. Interview An Interview with Michelle Lovretta The Watercooler, 2011 For complete interview see: http://watercoolerjournal.com/?page_id=3077 4. Why did you decide to portray sex the way you do on the show? Simply put? Because it’s the way I personally see sex, so it’s the most natural and intuitive way for me to portray it. As for the more complete answer, When Prodigy (our studio) asked me to create a show about some kind of bisexual superhero who uses sex as part of her arsenal, my first thought was “hell, yes!” But after that initial excitement came trepidation – it is so, so incredibly easy with a template like that to create something mind-numbingly insulting, anti-female, and exploitative. I wouldn’t want my name on that. And, as someone who respects both the straight and queer communities, I was afraid of alienating either of them in the process… or, of just making neutered, boring TV by overthinking it and being too PC. Gah!! The challenge was to create a fun, sex-positive world that celebrates provocative cheesecake for everyone, without falling into base stereotypes or misogynistic (or misandristic) exploitation along the way. I also really wanted to defend the bisexual community and counter some sad tropes out there (bisexuals are sluts, can’t commit, are just afraid to be gay, yadda yadda) while also valuing and representing female friendships that have nothing sexualized about them at all. So, I came up with a few internal rules and I moved to Canada that first year to co-showrun the show (with the fab Mr. Peter Mohan) partly just to help institute them: 1. sexual orientation is not discussed, and never an issue; 2. no slut shaming – Bo is allowed to have sex outside of relationships; 3. Bo’s male and female partners are equally viable; 4. Bo is capable of monogamy, when desired; 5. both genders are to be (adoringly!) objectified — equal opportunity eye candy FTW. We haven’t always succeeded on all fronts, granted. Mea culpa. It’s hard to honor all those good intentions in the chaotic thick of production when manic rewrites and a million disparate studio/network notes need to be addressed. But I can tell you we’ve always tried, and that I believe Prodigy intends to continue supporting those original mandates for the life of the show. To be clear: I’m aware (and thrilled!) that boiled down to our essence we’re just a fun, charmingly-flawed, quip-happy little series about monsters and heartache, and I make absolutely no claims of Deep Meaning or Super Importance! But, in a way, that in itself is its own little victory: we’re clearly at a point where a main character’s orientation not only doesn’t have to be swept under the rug, but also doesn’t have to be a big damn deal. Bo has lots of sex, with men, women, humans, Fae, threesomes… and she’s still our hero, still a good person worthy (and capable) of love, and that’s a rare portrayal of female sexuality. Also, a show built around a bisexual lead doesn’t have to BE about her bisexuality — orientation can just be an interesting element of a story, and not the story itself, and that’s the central spirit of our show. I consider that “I’m here, I’m queer, and it’s no big deal” approach to a main character still fairly rare and wonderful, at least in North America. It’s also rare to have a female lead who is so honestly sexual, without judgment. I don’t profess to be striking any new ground, here — I’m just saying that this is ground I’m very happy and privileged to be building on. In short: however long Lost Girl lasts, and however popular it does or doesn’t become internationally, I think the single element I will remain proudest of is just that we’ve been able to create and put out into the world a sex positive universe where a person’s sexual orientation is unapologetically present and yet neither defines them as a character, nor the show as a whole. 5. There are many different situations on the show where sex is used. What are the different ways you choose to portray it? And what factors go into that decision? Because of our mythology, we get to use sex in some unique ways on our show. As a succubus, Bo urgently needs sex when she’s injured in order to heal herself, which can put her in some interesting situations — like jump starting her relationship with Dyson, our male lead. Sometimes we use sex as a plot device or inciting incident that brings her a case. Occasionally, sex is used to explore some sort of social political view, if we can get a good story out of it. Lastly, and most satisfyingly, sex is used just as a natural evolution and exploration of Bo’s emotional relationships. I think my favorite sex-related moment on Lost Girl just may be episode 104, written by Jeremy Boxen. Bo has a house-shaking threesome with a consenting married couple (“we’re gonna need a safe word”) and then the next morning… wakes up HAPPY. No guilt. No conflicted emotions, or need to turn it into a relationship, or fears that she’s a slut. And her human best friend and walking-Lovretta-analogue Kenzi isn’t judgmental or envious — Kenz isn’t into threesomes, and that’s cool. They accept one another for who they are. 8. Is there anything more you would like to add? Most of these questions (and, therefore, my answers) have been canted towards sex, so I’d like to clarify that this show isn’t about sex for me: it’s about relationships, and one of the core relationships on Lost Girl is NOT sexual, by design. On a show that deals with female sexuality, I felt it was crucial to also demonstrate that sex and romance aren’t the only ways that Bo measures a relationship’s worth, to give the show balance. Fans may have noticed that Kenzi clarified her hetero orientation at the end of ep 101 — pretty much the only time someone has addressed their orientation directly on our show. That line was necessary because in production I kept running into directors who wanted to sexualize the dynamic between Bo and Kenzi, to make the show “hotter”. I was determined to protect their platonic-yet-epic BFF-ness, so I made sure it was written in as canon. Partly, this was to debunk the gay-panic cliche that bisexual people sexualize everyone, and are incapable of platonic friendship. But there was another, simpler and more personal reason:I think friendship is the fifth element. Truly. I think it’s that substantial and nourishing a thing, so friendship and loyalty are part of the bone structure of Lost Girl, always just under the skin. So, hidden in amongst all the romance and cleavage and threesomes, the Lost Girl Bo and Kenzi relationship is my own little love poem to all the BFFs out there who do it right. I salute you. See also: Lost Girl - Season 3 - Michelle Lovretta writing 1-> 2 episodes + more details June 05, 2012. SpoilerTV *http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/06/lost-girl-season-3-michelle-lovretta.html In the writer’s room with not-so-Lost Girl Michelle Lovretta January 13, 2012. Playback *http://playbackonline.ca/2012/01/13/in-the-writers-room-with-not-so-lost-girl-michelle-lovretta Nine Questions with Lost Girl Creator and Writer Michelle Lovretta September 30, 2010. RGB Filter *http://www.rgbfilter.com/?p=10538 Plot Summary for "Lost Girl" IMDb (Internet Movie Database) *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1429449/plotsummary Category:Development and Production